There is known, as the traveling type immersion treatment apparatus, one that a conveying traveling body traveling along an immersion treatment bath is provided with a rotary shaft horizontally crossing above the immersion treatment bath and a rotary shaft drive means rotationally driving the rotary shaft, and the rotary shaft is provided with a workpiece supporting means, and a workpiece to be treated having been supported by this workpiece supporting means can be immersed within the immersion treatment bath by rotation of the rotary shaft, as described in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2008-100223.